


An Angel's Wings

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: An Angel's Wing and a Demon's Tail [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Sugawara Koushi, Angels and Demons, Angst, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Forbidden Love, God - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Satan - Freeform, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Koushi remembers his wings.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: An Angel's Wing and a Demon's Tail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	An Angel's Wings

Koushi remembers his wings.

He remembers shimmering silver quills that caught every ray of light. He remembers how the wind felt as it flew through every shining feather. He remembers flying high above the heavens, laughing airily as he raced his friends, wings pumping and glittering in the infinite light.

Koushi remembers the _pain._ He remembers the _burning, searing_ pain. He remembers the excruciating pain of fire trying to burn his wings off from the very base. The fire had eaten at his very flesh, charring and burning and stinking and _destroying him._ He remembers his own screams, and how after hours and hours of increasingly intensifying pain, his vocal cords had _snapped._

Wings are not made to be removed. They are as a part of an angel as their very soul. They are what separates an angel, a free, _light_ and _good_ son of _God himself_ from evil, grounded humans.

From _demons._

Koushi can still feel the pain.

He feels empty, like his heart and soul has been _torn_ from his chest and replaced with cold empty space. Outer space.

_Oikawa Tooru was obsessed with outer space._

Demons were not allowed to see anything beyond Earth and Hell.

And now, neither was Koushi.

Koushi shivers, and it’s so violent that he falls to the damp, concrete ground of whatever dark alley he’s wandered into. His mouth falls slack and all the air in his lungs vanish as the charred wounds on his back collides with a brick wall. 

His throat makes a guttural sound, and it _hurts._ It hurts _so bad,_ but there’s nothing Koushi can do. His back is pulsating and it feels so hot and it _hurts,_ and he starts to whimper but he can’t do that either. Instead of a pained noise, he tastes warm metallic on his tongue.

He’s shaking, now, on his ass in an alleyway. It’s so cold and damp, and his skin feels so clammy. He has no idea where he is, and he can’t even see his friends in the sky when he looks up. The dark sky is too cloudy, and it covers the only reminder of who had abandoned Koushi.

_Tooru had begged Koushi to tell him the secrets behind the stars._

And Koushi had told him.

His jaw goes slack again, as he feels a sudden stab of pain where his stunning wings had once protruded from his back. He gasps for air, wheezing, and lurches forward from the bricks. He is on his hands and knees, now, and his left hand lands with a chilling splash in a freezing puddle.

_Tooru. Tooru, Tooru, Tooru._

His very soul is gone and he is _human,_ but he still has his heart and it’s crying out for the one Koushi has thrown _everything_ away for.

_Tooru had begged him not to, pleading with him. He was a demon, after all, and while Satan could care less who his demons fucked with, God had a strict code._

Koushi didn’t _care._ He didn’t see how _love_ could be wrong, he thought that if he explained the things he _felt_ God would understand.

He had been wrong.

Tooru wasn’t even just a demon, he was a _man._ Even though angels were so much higher than things like _gender_ and demons were so much lower, it _mattered._

His skinny, human arms quiver under his weight, and he collapses. His cheek is pressed against grimy, cold and wet concrete. He parts his lips, tries to whisper Tooru’s name because if he does, Tooru will _come_ for him but he _can’t._

His throat screams at him and he coughs, and red flies from his mouth onto the gray ground.

He brings a curled, shaking hand to his throat and paws at it, but it doesn’t _help_ and he can still only manage a pained wheeze.

He can feel dirt and grit dig into the once soft skin of his cheek.

Tooru mocked Koushi, for his soft skin, when they had first met.

_Tooru. Tooru. Tooru._

He chants his lover’s name in his mind like a mantra, but not even demons can read minds.

Only God can do that.

Koushi feels hatred, like no angel is capable, when he thinks of God.

God who had pried his way into Koushi’s mind and deemed him impure, not worthy of his love, or a place in his heaven. 

_Tooru._

Koushi no longer desires a spot in Heaven, not if Tooru is unwelcome.

Koushi is no longer welcome, either.

_Tooru._

His body suddenly convulses as a shock of pain makes him spasm. He instinctively _screams,_ but no sound comes out and it only _hurts._

The wounds on his back are throbbing more intensely than before.

He refuses to give up. _Tooru, Tooru, Tooru!_

A crackled croak escapes him, and Koushi could _cry._ He could cry, because that meant his vocal cords weren’t completely severed, and if he could say Tooru’s name he could _see_ Tooru and _hold_ Tooru and everything would be worth it and Hell would _accept_ him.

_Water._

He is human, now, and he needs water to speak.

_If he can speak._

The puddle his hand is numb in is water.

He registers this, just barely, before his frail body clenches and darkness takes over everything.

* * *

  
  
  


Koushi wakes up.

_He wakes up._

He wakes up to darkness, but he knows he’s awake because he _hurts._ He is on his slaughtered back and it’s agonizing and all-consuming, and he’s _sweating_ because it’s so _hot._

Heaven is so cold.

Koushi wonders if he’s finally in Hell, when his consciousness thankfully flees once again.

* * *

  
  


Koushi wakes up again, and Koushi can’t tell if he is disappointed. His silvery hair is clinging to forehead in greasy, sweaty strands and it's _so damn hot._

He’s on his stomach now, and his chest is against something hard and warm and there are hands squishing his cheeks together.

_Tooru always loved to pet his soft cheeks._

He can feel the aching absence of his wings and his throat is cracked and dry and everything hurts so bad.

There are hands, hot but gentle, squishing his cheeks.

Koushi tries to pry his eyes open, but he can’t, so he follows the darkness again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Koushi feels the flesh of his skin burning. He feels fire eating his very skin and destroying every feather on his wings. He feels the hollow bones of his wings_ snapping _and he hears God telling him that Heaven is being purified, that He loves Koushi but heaven must remain pure._

* * *

Koushi’s eyes open.

He sees frantic brown-red eyes and black, twisting horns and wavy chocolate hair and quivering black tail.

_“T-Toor-”_ His eyes tear, at the pain of speaking and being conscious, but also because _Tooru_ is holding him.

_Tooru, Tooru, Tooru!_ Tears spill from his eyes and joins with sweat on his face because it’s so _hot_ and he’s so happy. Tooru is shushing him, calling him Love and telling him not to speak yet.

Koushi can’t stay awake, not just yet, and Tooru tells him that it’s okay, that he will be waiting for when he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3


End file.
